What Just Happened?
by heyheyLemonade
Summary: Ashlyn (Ash) is a human that lives on earth, where the only aliens and flying space ships are the ones in the movies. So when she finds herself tied up, up side down, hanging from the mast of a space ship, litterally a ship in space, she is left with one question; What the hell just happened? (basically movie with an earthling in it)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Just wanted to say that this is my first fic, so I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm still sorta playing around with things, so feel free to take this as seriously as you want. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Or any thoughts or comments you have for that matter.**

 ****WARNING: just wanted to add that there's quite a large chunk of text in here that I now realize sounds suspiciously like depression and/or suicide, so if you're in anyway susceptible to that kind of thing, I'd appreciate it if you took caution.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

I stared at the screen, the moving pictures and images mesmerizing me and dulling my senses, silencing my brain activity to a low murmur. My eyes burned and started to droop, and I let sleep start to take me, before my brain decided sleep was not such a good idea, and that I should start thinking about life and all the universes mysteries. _Like why do birds know where south is? And how do hens eat their corn? Like is it popped? Steamed? Maybe it's buttered and served at Thanksgiving dinner... maybe corn_ is _thanksgiving dinner to hens. And what about roosters? Do they even eat corn...? Does corn even exist..? And how do you eat vegetables raw...?_ Anyway, you probably get the point.

Sleep eventually swept me away, and dumped me in a dark abyss where I assumed my dreams would start forming. _Any minute, random blurs of color will pop up, and some how they'll shape themselves into dreams_ , I thought. I was wrong.

Nothing happened, and the dark just got darker. I could feel it, like when someone's about to touch you and the hairs on your arm stands up, and you can feel a strange warmth radiating from the other person. Except, it was cold. I could feel my blood start to freeze. It lurked, just beyond reach. I was terrified. So I ran. I ran from this imaginary monster, threatening to grab me, just wanting to eat me up. I could feel the walls closing in. I went as fast as I could, but I didn't even know if I was going anywhere. I didn't feel anything solid underneath me, and there was no proof that I was even going forward. The tension kept coming, closer and closer until any second I thought it would touch me, I thought I would feel claws ripping me apart. Finally, I got my relief. A small white light gave me proof that I was moving, or at least doing something right, so I pushed on. The terror didn't subside, and it gripped my heart like a vise. The light got bigger, which I hoped meant it was getting closer, and I realized if I kept going I'd run strait into it. I didn't know if being in the light would be any better than being in the dark, but the dark was so overwhelming I decided that even if my demons didn't go away, at least I'd be able to see them. The ball of light was only a few feet away, and it took up most of my vision. I reached out to touch it, I longed for relief like it was air and I was drowning. And then I touched it.

I felt its warmth as it cascaded over me, sweeping with light touches like a butterfly's wings, soft as a baby's breath. It tickled and danced, and I knew there was no way demons could follow me into something as heavenly as this. I couldn't help but smile, and let myself relax into the strange lights beauty, and eventually it engulfed me. It was bright white all around, and I still couldn't see anything. I had to stop and wonder if maybe I was dead. The terror I had in the darkness was long gone, replaced instead by the safety of the light, so if this was death, I honestly couldn't say I minded. It only lasted for a few moments, before my eyes adjusted and that sense of security betrayed me. It let me go and dropped me into darkness yet again. Except this time, it was different. There were small white dots that looked an awful lot like stars, and splotches of purples and blues littered the not-solid blackness. Unfortunately, I didn't take the time or effort to notice this because I was falling. Literally.

Gravity had popped up out of nowhere and started to drag me down to a ground I had never seen before. At least, not from this angle anyway. It was only then, as I was falling to what could very possibly have been my death, that I realized I was conscious. I could _feel_ the wind whipping past my face. The way my stomach dropped and eyes stung was too real to be something I just dreamed up. The scream (or more like yell) rasping through my throat was much too loud to be the muffled _thoughts_ of speech that occur in dreams. But at the same time, there was no way this could be real. I was speeding toward a  flying ship, **IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE** _._ As cool as it would be if that were possible, it just isn't. Not where I come from anyway. But nobody really has time to think about that when they're kind of _falling to their death._ The only thing I was thinking about in that moment, was screaming, and trying to figure out how in the world I could stop myself from belly flopping onto a ship, and probably killing myself in the process. The ship rushed toward me, and the person - no, the... multi-eyed... alien... thing... in the crow's nest heard me yelling and looked up with a bewildered look that I'm sure I would have too if I saw a random girl falling right out of the sky. The alien and the crow's nest passed by in a blur, and the... things... on deck started to take notice of me as well. I came up to some ropes that were loosely strung between the masts, and flailed my arms and legs, trying to grab a hold of one of them, but I just ended up entangling myself in a few of them and taking them down with me. I didn't even slow down. So I started to yell again (I'd stopped when I was trying to grab the ropes), and brought my hands in front of me in one last attempt to save myself. The ground was only a few feet away when the ropes tightened, tying my hands behind my back and pulling tight at my waist. It circled around my foot, turning me upside down, but ultimately stopping my fall. It did not, however, stop me from hurting myself, as it swung me straight toward the mast that I assumed it was attached to.

"No, no, wait, wait, wait!" I yelped, finding I couldn't move my arms to avoid crashing into the mast. I slammed into it face first, the momentum from my fall having made the collision forceful enough for my vision to blur and small stars to start to dance. I was hanging, upside down, waiting for my head to clear and trying to recover when I heard the sharp, clear-cutting, female British voice cut through the fog of my brain in a very no-nonsense tone.

"What is the meaning of this?" She said, and something at the back of my mind told me this was not the situation I wanted to be caught in by this person.

"Oh, shit." I muttered, knowing I was in trouble. The rope started to turn me around, and the first thing I saw was - _Captain Amelia?!_ I thought, shocked. _But she's a cartoon character!_ I couldn't believe my eyes, but I, once again, didn't have a whole lot of time to think about it. The second thing I saw was a sword being drawn.

"H-hold on!" I exclaimed "I-I can explain! I'm not a-" I was cut off. There was the sound of her sword slicing through air, ripping fabric, and metal finding its home in the wood with a sickening crack.

* * *

 **A/N: it's not over yet! I do plan on continuing this, but I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update, but it should be fairly soon. I'm also not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, so if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see happen, feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **And _Happy Holidays_!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I told you I would update soon! Just don't expect regular updates from me. The story line begins on the second day of the journey to Treasure Planet, and this chapter picks up right where the last one left off.**

* * *

 **Jim's POV**

 _This sucks._ I thought angrily. _I find, possibly **the** most important map in the galaxy, and they throw me down here in this hell hole like some loser. _I forcefully wipe down the tables, letting out my anger in too-hard scrubs. The table wasn't even that dirty. My train of thought was interrupted by a yelp and a loud thud from up on the deck, and I stopped, slowly wandering above deck to see what was going on. I was greeted by a flash of metal and a terrified screech, as Captain Amelia cut the rope that was holding up a girl I didn't recognize. It was followed shortly after by an 'umph' as a ball of cloth and flailing limbs hit the ground in the most undignified way. She'd landed partially on her back, partially on her head, and slid down the mast until she was completely on her back, with her legs strait up in the air.

"Get up." The captain growled, and like an obedient dog the girl scrambled to her feet and shook off the ropes that hung loosely around her waist. "Follow me, if you will" the Captain hissed out a suggestion, but the girl knew she didn't have a choice if she wanted life. And apparently, she favored life very much as she spoke a clean, "yes, ma'am" and followed he captain to her stateroom.

I nudged one of the crew members. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Bloody girl fell right outta de sky!" he exclaimed "Onus said she jus' appeared outta nowhere, screaming like she was on fire or somet'in'!"

I looked around. There weren't any ships as far as I could see that might have just left her here. "Did he see any ships?" I asked.

"No, he said de sky was clear as day." He muttered in reply. _That's...weird,_ I thought. _No one can survive in space that long. Someone had to have dropped her off. She can't have just materialized out of thin air, could she?_

"Jimbo!" I was interrupted by an angry yell from back in the galley. "T'ese tables ain't done! You best be gettin' down here! NOW!" I sighed and dragged myself back to work, deciding that girl wasn't my problem.

* * *

 **Ashlyn's (Girl's) POV**

 _So that's what travelling through space and time is like._ I couldn't help but think as I followed the Captain. _I do **not** want to do that again anytime soon._ We got to her stateroom, and she muttered a stern "Come inside" that made me lift my head. I studied the room, noting how clean and tidy it was. It was exactly as I remembered it, just with a few more details, now that I was actually here for myself.

"Why are you here" the Captains voice startled me back to reality.

"U-um, I'm really not sure..." I muttered in a small voice. I cleared my throat to get it working again. If I knew Captain Amelia, being small and weak was not going to get me on her good side.

"Then where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"Well..." I hesitated. If I told her the truth she'd think I was crazy for sure, and she'd probably throw me overboard without a second thought. "I come from Earth," I started, thinking maybe she knew what Earth was, and I could tell at least part of my story. "Have you heard of it?"

"Hmm... No. Must be in a different galaxy." _A different galaxy?! Is intergalactic space travel even possible in this universe?!_

"Do you think somehow I could get back?" I asked.

She threw me a downward glance. "Probably not." She answered, "Travel options between galaxies are few and far between, and there's no technology that could get you to even the closest galaxy without taking at least twenty years." She looked back at me. "Which is why I don't believe you. You are much too young to have traveled so far, and if you were born on ship, your parents would have cared too much to carelessly let you fall overboard. And you can't be a stowaway, I checked the ship, and you came from above, so someone would have seen you. "She leaned in close. "So. What's. Your. Story?" she growled in a not-so inviting manner. She backed away and curtly said. "If you want your head, I want the truth," without even batting an eye.

I gulped. The truth wasn't going to help me much here, so I would have to think of something. Fast. I couldn't name a planet that I could have come from, because the only planets that I knew existed in this universe were Montresor and Treasure Planet, and knowing about the latter would get me killed for sure. And if I did say I was from Montresor, I had no clue how I would even begin to explain how I ended up here. So I took a chance with part of the truth. "I don't know." I muttered.

"You don't know." She repeated. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"No," I answered, "I just really have no idea how I got here, and you said you wanted the truth, so there it is."

She stared at me incredulously for a few moments. "Who are you working for? "She snapped suddenly, startling me out of my calm facade.

"N-no one!" I squeaked, putting my hands up in front of me as both a means of defense and a sign of surrender.

"You're telling me that you really just dropped out of the sky? That you just appeared out of nowhere?" she yelled.

"N-no, well I mean yes, b-but- eek!" I was cut off as she swiftly walked past me, grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me out the door onto the deck.

She pushed me in front of her and slammed the door shut, catching the attention of all the crew members on deck. "Who was on watch?" She shouted, so everyone could hear.

Mr. Onus walked up tentatively, and I recognized him as the multi-eyed alien in the crow's nest.

"M-me ma'am" He stuttered in his annoyingly high-pitched voice

"I told you to alert me if any ships were in sight." Captain Amelia started. "I would expect an instant report if someone dropped a person on our ship!" she finished.

"There were no ships in sight ma'am!" He reported.

"What?" She looked around the deck. "You mean to tell me that not a single one of you saw a ship drop a girl out of the sky?" There was silence. "Mr. Arrow?" She turned to her first officer.

"There were no ships to be found ma'am. I checked above and below the ship, and scanned the entire horizon, ma'am." He replied in his usual formal manner. _Doesn't that guy ever loosen up?_ I wondered.

Captain scoffed. "This is ridiculous." She turned to me. "What's your name?"

"Ashlyn Jarvs, ma'am" I replied steadily.

"Well Jarvs, since I have no evidence that you have committed a crime, you are to make yourself useful." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the galley. Mr. Arrow snapped a sharp "Resume your posts!" behind me, and the crew went back to their business, only stealing little glances at me.

"As punishment for withholding information from me and disrupting ship activities, you will be our temporary cabin boy. Should Mr. Silver need you to do _anything,_ you are to do it for him _without complaint._ Am I clear?" She looked down at me for a confirmation.

"Yes ma'am" I gulped. Though I knew Mr. Silver wouldn't try anything, I was still a girl, and I still worried. Captain Amelia dragged me down the stairs and tossed me into the middle of the room. I, being a klutz, tripped over my feet and stumbled to a stop.

"Mr. Silver!" she called. Both Silver and Jim looked up, startled. "Ms. Jarvs is to be worked as hard as you can manage. If you have a job that needs to be done, I want her to do it ten times more than necessary. _Don't_ go easy on her." I visibly paled. The Captained turned to me. "We'll be dropping you off at the next port. We should be docking in two weeks' time." And, with that she turned and marched curtly up the stairs, leaving the rest of us in silence.

* * *

 **AN: Just a word of warning, I'm probably going to switch to third person omniscient for the following chapters. Like I said, I'm still playing around with how I want to do things, so just bare with me :)**

 **Again, have and amazing Holiday**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK! So I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated, and I am SO SORRY! But school started and I got flooded with homework, you get the deal. On a totally separate note, I decided that I was not going to do third person POV, but that's not to say I won't do it in the future. This chapter is really just all Ashlyn's POV. It is a touch longer than the previous chapters, both because I didn't know where to cut it off (and am still not sure if where I stopped was a good place), and because since it took me so long, I figured I'd give you a little extra.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ashlyn's POV

We sat in silence only until Silver was sure Captain Amelia was out of earshot. Knowing his hide was safe, with a groan, he stole my attention from the stairs the Captain had long since disappeared upon.

"Another one? What am I, t'e blasted babysitter?!" He exclaimed. I looked back at him and Jim, who had returned to cleaning the tables. Only then did it finally hit me. The weight of it all came crashing down on me and started to make me dizzy. Suddenly I was having a not-so-easy time breathing. _I'm with_ **_cartoons_** , I thought incredulously. It was plainly obvious, but everything had happened so fast I hadn't had time to think about it. Only now that I had time to rest did it dawn on me that this was _not_ normal, it _shouldn't_ have been possible, and that as far as I knew, I was _never_ going to see my home again. My head started to hurt and my legs felt weak, so I sort of fumbled over to a table and sat down on a bench, placing my head in my hands. I faintly heard Silver say something (he was probably telling me to do something), but I wasn't paying much mind to him. I was struggling with the fact that I had somehow traveled through space and/or time and had wound up in an animation. Fortunately, I had watched this particular animation several times as a kid, and remembered enough to know that everything was going to go horribly wrong. Lots of people would die, there would be lots of scares, hearts would be broken, yadda yadda yadda. But that's beside the point.

I had to figure out how I had traveled from safe in bed, to the middle of space, and how I could get back again. I dropped one of my hands to my lap and moved the other down to my chin in the most classic thinking pose. My gears whirred to life, and I tried to think if I had done anything special that might have brought me here. _It was a Saturday, I think, and I didn't do much... I woke up, laid in bed, did a few chores around one_ — _did I use any special chemicals? No, there wasn't anything new. Laid on the couch and watched some TV, nothing new about that either, got bored, showered, changed, and_ — _Oh crap!_ My train of thought took an abrupt turn as I remembered that I had gone to bed in merely a t-shirt and shorts; something I was not exactly comfortable wearing in front of this "ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots", as Captain Amelia so eloquently put it. The shirt was loose, but not loose enough, and the shorts were tight, short, and way too suggestive to be wearing around pirates.

In a hurry, I threw my head down to examine my outfit, and sighed in relief when I didn't see bare legs. Upon further examination, I noted that I was wearing light olive green pants made of a rough, cotton-like material. They were loose and almost flowy, and were size or two too big. They were loose around the waist, and fell about an inch past my feet. The pants were styled very much like cargo pants, with deep zippered pockets on the front— and I assumed the back— and two big pockets going down the legs on each side. I reached around to my butt, and gave a content hum when I felt the ridges of zippers and seams of pockets. Moving my eyes upward gave my cheeks a slight tint. My shirt was tight and cut off at my belly button, something I was not quite so comfortable with. It was sort sleeved and black, and thankfully a lot softer then the pants. As I was looking down, something red fell in front of my face. It was too close to my face and out of focus, so I moved back to try to get a good view of it, which didn't help much, since it moved with me. Startled, I reached up to grab it and felt soft strands of hair. It had to have been mine, but this hair was short, while mine went down to about mid-back, and I didn't have bangs. This hair was soft and thick, while mine was more smooth and thin. Most notable however, was probably the fact that my hair was a chocolaty brown, _not_ a bright red. Panicked, I jumped up from my seat and turned to Silver.

"Bathroom!" I demanded. _Wait, I'm on a ship, the bathrooms might not have_ _mirrors_. "U-um, mirrors! Something I can see—!" I cut myself off when Silver pointed to the side of the galley. I snapped my head in the direction he was pointing and saw a hallway that I had never noticed till then. I shot off to the hallway, not stopping to ask for directions because Silver had shouted out a "To the right! Second door!" after me. I went around the turn so fast, that in classic cartoon style I ran into the wall and sort of bounced off, not even breaking pace. It was unusual though, I would come to note later, because if I wasn't actually going that fast, I had just had a hard time slowing myself down. I busted through the door to the bathroom and slid to a stop in front of a sink (with an accompanying mirror), and nearly burst into tears at what I saw. My wonderful, wavy, gentle, long brown hair was no longer, instead atop my head sat a clown red, harsh, fluffy mop of locks, not even going past my shoulder. It was a choppy, layered cut that fell awkwardly past my jawline, and had a disturbing middle part. The hair itself was strait, with split ends and _a lot_ of texture, and had gone two months too long since its last good wash. I ran my hands through the horrible hair, cursing the monstrosity and wondering how I'd ever be able to live with it. I brought it out of my face and bunched it in a small bump at the crown of my head. I stopped, getting an idea.

Instinctively, I looked to my wrist for the answer, but found that one wasn't there. I searched around the edges of the bathroom, where a solution might have fallen, but found nothing. Undeterred, I continued my search out into the hallway, and finally found what I'd been looking for. A small strand of rope, tugged or frayed off from its buddies, lie in wait on the ground. I, not being a germophobe of any sorts, dropped down and picked it up, tying both ends together in a knot. I tightened the knot as hard as I could to avoid slippage, and tied an extra knot just to be safe. With a satisfied 'hmph', I walked backed over to the bathroom to inspect my situation. I tugged at a few strands of hair, and rubbed some between my fingers to see if it would work. I decided I could at least try. I started to gather my hair on the top of my head, but my fingers got stuck on tangles and couldn't pull through. I looked down the line of sinks for a stray brush, though I doubted any of the scum on this ship brushed their hair, if they even had any hair to brush. So again, I found my search had continued out into the hallway, where I doubted I'd find anything worth finding in terms of something comb-like. But I was wrong. Sort of.

Morph came buzzing out of the galley, probably looking for some kind of trouble to get into. "Hey, Morphy!" I called, getting his attention, "Come here little buddy!" He flew over somewhat warily, and I gave him a tickle in his side to show him that I wasn't a threat. He gave out a cute little giggle, and I couldn't stop myself from tickling him some more. "Do you know what a comb is, Morph?" I asked, getting back to business.

He just repeated "comb" back at me.

"Okay, how about a brush?" He stared at me. "Oh y'know, like..."— I acted out brushing my hair—" a brush?" He made no response. I sighed, trying to think of a way to express my needs. I brightened up, thinking of something he had to know. "How about a fork? Do you know what a fork is?" I asked. "You eat with it?" I pantomimed eating. He finally seemed to get what I was getting at, and wagged his tail in acknowledgement. "You think you can turn into one?" I asked, catching some of his excitement. He nodded in response and turned into a spoon. "Um..." I paused, taken aback. "Well, it's close" I muttered, trying not to hurt his feelings. He morphed back to his blob self. "What I'm looking for is more..." I thought about it. "Spiky" was all I could come up with. "You stab stuff with it." I started. Trying to make it less dark, I quickly added, "And then you eat it," soon realizing that I hadn't really helped much. Morph just stared at me blankly. "Hmm" I thought about it some more. _I guess I could just go get a fork from the kitchen._ I decided that was probably the best option I had. I walked back warily, knowing I had ran out on something and not knowing how that would be received by Silver, and just naturally assuming that he would be pretty upset.

I poked my head around the door frame and into the galley, half expecting a plate to come flying at my head, or a string of curses at my ears. Instead, I found Silver chopping some sort of plant, and Jim mopping the floor. I pulled my shirt down as far as I could, and nervously walked out.

"Um—" I spoke, but it was soft and cracky, and definitely not worth listening to. I cleared my throat, earning a glance from Jim. "Can I have a fork, please?" I asked, adding a 'please' on the end for extra assurance that I would stay as close to Silvers good side as I could get.

Silver looked at me, somewhat baffled, but shrugged it off and said, "Sure, lass. They're in that there drawer." He said, pointing to a drawer on the other side of the kitchen. I walked over to it, careful not to trip over anything, and grabbed a fork. Awkwardly, I turned around and made my way back to the hallway in silence. When I turned the corner out of sight I sighed and relaxed, losing some of my tension. I went back to the bathroom and got to work on my hair, combing it little mermaid style. I had to say, combing hair with a fork was definitely not as easy or pain free as with a brush. Every tangle I hit, I had to tug, and pull, and wiggle the fork around to try to set it free. And no matter how hard I tried to be gentle, it always ended up hurting like hell. I got about half way through when I heard someone open the door. I turned around to look at the intruder, tugging the fork out of my hair and holding it semi-defensively out in front of me. I knew it was a "public" bathroom, and that anyone walking in had every right to be there, but I wouldn't be surprised if one of those pirates noticed me and tried something. A blush lit my face when I realized it was Jim.

"I-um— I know it's not used for brushing hair" I muttered, knowing that he'd seen me doing that. He raised an eyebrow and my blush became apparent.

"Whatever." He said in his nonchalant tone. "Silver wants you when you're done..." He paused as if contemplating what I was doing. "With that." He finished, turning and walking out the door.

When he was gone, I placed my hands on either side of the sink and sighed. _So much for good first impressions._ I thought grumpily. _Today has just been such a sour day._ I took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. Looking back up in the mirror, I picked up my fork and continued working.

* * *

 **AN: Not having a deadline obviously isn't going to cut it, because if I don't have a deadline I'm just going to put it off. So, I have decided I'm going to try— I repeat, TRY** — **to get one out every week or two, depending on the length. I guess I'll make the deadline Wednesdays. Also, again on a totally unrelated note, I don't really grovel for reviews, but this time I'm going to make a bit of an exception. If you're reading this, and would like to take the time, I would really appreciate it if you told me how I was doing (since I'm new to this and all), and of course, constructive criticism welcome.**

 **~Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I repeated as I forced the not so gentle metal fork through my tangled mess of hair. "O-OW! owie owie ow!" The fork got stuck in a particularly troublesome chunk of hair at the back of my head. The more I wiggled it to try to unstick it, the further it seemed to tangle in.

With a defeated sigh I let go if the fork and threw my head back in a groan. _O_ _kay. I can do this. I can do this, it's not that hard!_ I thought in a weak attempt to convince myself that combing this hair was a possible feat. I set a look of determination on my face and went right back to it.

It took a lot of time, a lot of effort, and a lot of encouragement from myself, but _finally_ , I'd managed to brush it all out; a major improvement. It was looking better already. I ran my fingers through the soft frizzy locks and closed my eyes at the sensation, wondering how hair could be so soft when it had never been washed. Combed and tangle free, I could almost imagine being okay with living in it, but the part down the middle just wasn't my thing. I used my fingers as a comb and brushed my hair upwards into my other hand, gathering the short hair into a small ponytail at the top of my head. I used the separated string i'd found earlier to secure the ponytail, marveling at how perfectly it fit. I stepped back to examine my handiwork. _not bad..._ I thought in amazement.

But it wasn't right. I narrowed my eyes in speculation, trying to figure out what was so off about it... A strand of hair came out of the ponytail and landed in my face. In annoyance I huffed, blowing the strand to the side. _T_ _hat's it!_ I brushed the hair that wasn't secured in the ponytail off to create bangs,and pulled out the unsecured hairs in the back to make it more of a half up look. I smiled, satisfied with my creation, and took some time to examine myself fully.

I looked at my hands, at the smooth outlines and flat color, and my arms. I looked at my face in the mirror, at my smooth cheeks, full lashes and pink lips. It was so surreal, how I looked at my arm and saw nothing, but ran my hand over it and felt the fine hairs and the roughness of my skin. I was not only in a cartoon, I was _part_ of one. The thought sent butterflies to my stomach and sent me an unexpected burst of joy.

With a smile, I walked back to the galley to see what tasks awaited me.


End file.
